No Sounds
This is a story about a deaf kit. Characters White deaf kit: '''Airkit - white with blue eyes '''Brother: '''Marshkit - brown tabby tom '''Mother: Maplesplash - chocolate brown she-cat Leader: Oakstar Med Cat: Dewfrost Warrior: Bluestream Mentor: '''Foxtstalk '''Mean kit: Honeykit SpiritClan: '''Hiddensun, Icepoppy, Skystalker Story '''Sunny's Note: I always loved the story of Snowkit and thought it was so sad :( So I wanted to make my own story of a deaf kit like Snowkit and the struggles she goes through with her disability. Chapter 1 "Sweeti-" I looked at my mother as she meowed something. Her words were being cut off for some unknown reason but her mouth kept moving."-hear me?" "Mom?" I meowed, barely hearing my own voice and hoping the word had come out right. My mother's gaze turned to worry and her mouth opened again but her words were just silent. I looked around confused, trying to shake my head with my paws but nothing happened. I looked back at my mother, who now had stopped moving her mouth and was waiting for a response but I only shaked my head. I think my mother gasped and quickly meowed something to my brother who had been sitting close to her watching us. Marshkit nodded and quickly ran outside the nursery. What's happening? "Mom?" I meowed again and she looked at me with her kind smile and wrapped her tail around me. She nuzzled me and I felt the warmth of her body radiate on mine. I smiled, just happy that she was with me. I didn't know what was happening with me or why I couldn't hear well. Or is that normal? I sometimes asked myself. But right now, all that mattered was my mother curling around me. Suddenly I felt my mother's warm body pull apart from me and I quickly opened my eyes. Marshkit had come back and was now meowing something to my mother. His eyes only showed that he was as confused as I was. My mother nodded and flicked her tail for me to follow her out. I smiled, happy that i was getting to go outside the nursery. Mom didn't take me out much and everytime I stepped outside I felt excited and adventurous. I felt the sun's bright light on my pelt and I was almost blinded by the sudden light. I felt a little scared by being blinded and not being able to hear, but my eyes soon recovered and I felt the rush of all the different scents from all over camp and what was beyond it. I took a deep sniff of it and bounded over to join my mother who had just entered into a different den. As I padded in, a smelled a whole different group of scents. Some of them very sweet and delicious smelling while others just stung your nose. I looked over to one side, whihc had many different types of plants stacked all together, neatly organized in colours and shapes. "Air-" "-can't-" "-scared-" I heard my mother's cut words and I turned aroudn to see the tom with whom she was talking with. He was very tall and was nodding to what she was saying, from tiem to time moving his gaze from her to me. Chapter 2 My mother flicked her started saying something, looking straight into my eyes. I tilted my head to one side, wondering what she was saying. She gave a small sight and smiled at me, turning again to teh cat she was talking to. Then he turned to look at me and flicked his tail. I stood up form where I was sitting, recognizing the movements and shily padded towards him. He nodded and started making his way around me. I sat down, looking at my mother with questioning eyes and she just nodded, signaling me to sit down. I did so and just looked at the ground. The tom sat down again infront of my mother and slowly started saying something to her. I saw her gaze sadden and I suddenly felt the wanting of just being beside her to confort her form whatever the tom was saying. My mother started shaking her head desperately and meowed a few things. She stood up and looked at me, still meowing something to the tom. I wanted to say What's wrong mom? But I didn't know how. "Mom?" I meowed, hoping to make her feel better and she suddenly turned to me, pointing with her tail in my direction to the tom. The tom looked at her calmly and I guess he was trying to sooth her. He started telling her something but she would keep shaking her head. He stood up and flicked her tail for me to follow her as she padded outside. I looked at her, wondering what was going on but she didn't turn back to look at me. When we finally reached the nursery she lay down and nodded for me to lie beside her. She nuzzled me and I felt my brother's soft pelt beside me. I heard the very faint voices of my mother and him meowing but I just closed my eyes ignoring it since it was too faint and let sleep take over. I woke up and stood in a long and never-ending grassland. The soft wind was nice and cool on my pelt and the ground was soft and warm. I felt the sweet smell of flowers from all around me and happily started jumping around them, even sometimes trying to catch the small but colourful flying things that were all around me. "Airkit..." I heard my name and came to a halt, surprised. My whole body tensed and I turned around to see who had called me. I had never heard my name being called so clearly. I saw a black furred she-cat standing right infront of me. I wanted to run away from this stranger but her friendly sun-like eyes made me realize she meant no harm. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I only come with a warning and an explanation." she meowed and her clear voice was carried through the wind. "My name is Hiddensun and I am from SpiritClan." Chapter 3 I woke up starled and stood up as fast as I could to realize I was right where I had fallen asleep. My heart was pounding very fast but my mother's familiar dark brown pelt calmed me down. I sat down, trying to think through the dream I just had. Nver before had I met another cat in my dreams. This dream had been different. This cat had been different. She had said her name was Hiddensun and she was part of the clan of deceased warriors named SpiritClan. And then she had told me about my hearing problem. Why I couldn't hear well or anything when others talked to me. I always knew i was different but this had made me too sad. Being the only cat who couldn't hear well. Even though her friendly words had said that I was special, it hadn't helped.